thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 1st, 2015 - New Year! Well, it was a bit of a rough year, but we've made it to 2015! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has helped out over the year and then some. For those of you who regularly come to edit the wiki, you have been nothing but amazing in helping this wiki continue to grow. Out of fairness, I won't name names, but just know that I truly appreciate all of you. I'm hopeful that this year will bring great things both to the site and the wiki. Happy 2015! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News September 7th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Team Youngblood #1 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Good Burger *Gaming Wildlife: If Sega Were 100% Honest With Us... *Cover By Cover: Burst Angel *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Lady in the Water *MikeJ: Boy vs. Girl - Duel at Alton Towers *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 3 - Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Dante *Ask a Ninja: Question 21 - Revolution Cubed September 6th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Monster House *Renegade Cut: Mad Max: Fury Road *Specials: Making of NC - Pixels *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Goodnight Mommy *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 30 - Island Adventure *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Plight of Mephis *Ask a Ninja: Question 19 - Physics September 5th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Who's Been Drawing Dicks? *Shut Up and Talk: James Rolfe *The Count Jackula Show: 5 Things You Didn't Know About Wes Craven *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Transporters Refueled & Brian and Sarah's War Room *Rocked Reviews: The Wonder Years - No Closer to Heaven *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Dragonshy *Word Funk: Austin Apocalypse - The Supermarket Shopocalypse *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 29 - Secret Team *Ask a Ninja: Question 18 - Minjas September 4th, 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Transporter Refueled *MikeJ: Fun with MBerry *Rap Critic: The Jazz Singer (ft Lady Jess) *Guru Larry: JXD S7800 Gaming Tablet *Ask Lovecraft: Machen *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 28 - Space Race *Ask a Ninja: Question 17 - Ninja Omnibus September 3rd, 2015 *Stuff You Like: The Devil Wears Prada 2nd Look *Brad Tries: The State Fair 2015 *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Five Finger Death Punch - Got Your Six *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe Plays Party Hard! *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Sonic's Unknown First Home Appearance *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Team Etro Trade *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Part 1 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 27 - House Guest *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 11 *Ask a Ninja: Question 16 - How to Kill a Ninja September 2nd, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The New York Ripper *Specials: Making of NC - Garfield *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Village *MikeJ: Boys vs. Girls - Pucker Butt *Ask Lovecraft: Sad Puppies *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 10 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ocean Gem *Ask a Ninja: Question 15 - Deciding Like a Ninja September 1st, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Smurfs *The Yomarz Show: Greatest Playstation Add-On Ever Made?! *Renegade Cut: Letters from Iwo Jima *Toons These Days: Conroy Cat - Cartoon Crossovers *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Lara Croft Go/Until Dawn *Third Party Controller: Metal Gear Solid - The P#nis Pain *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 9 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Shaq-Fu Tournament News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content